The Joys and Hatreds of Life
by Lorimlowe2
Summary: What happens when a girl is on the run. Those on the run like her betray her and suddenly the pilots are looking for her to?? Where can she go?? what will she do??


The Joys and Hatreds of a Life.  
  
*Chapter One / Prologue*  
  
They had found me, they had finally found me. They had been everywhere I was today. They were at my work. They were at my babysitting job. They followed me home. They had been in my home. This was no coincidence. OZ had finally found me and would soon find the others. I shove my few things into my black book bag. I then shove my laptop into the same black book bag. I sling the bag over my shoulder and go to the living area of my apartment. I see my room mate Trowa come in. "Hey Trowa want to do me a huge favor?" I question happily as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Sure what do you need?" he questioned back. "Just a ride somewhere" he nodded ok and went out to his car. I hand him a piece of paper "Take me there" he nods ok again and begins to drive. We drive for about 30 minutes before he pulls up to a warehouse. I get out "thanks for the ride Trowa" he doesn't seem to want me to go into an abandoned warehouse but doesn't stop me.  
  
I go into the warehouse and go to the back and into a small dimly lit room with only one small light bulb. Many guys who were very strong and looked like they were from a gang or something are there. They turn their heads and look straight at me. One of them stands up "So why did you call us all here, its not time for our annual meeting" says the guy who seems to be the leader. "I know that I'm not stupid, Storm. Now sit down and shut up and let me explain" Storm does as I tell him. I'm the only girl there but it didn't seem to bother me.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Five boys around the age of 15 all sit in a small apartment living room. "OZ isn't as interested in finding us as they are in finding something else" speaks the Japanese boy with dark brown messy hair and Prussian blue eyes. "Then what or who are they looking for?" asks a Chinese man with black hair and black eyes. "I don't know, that's are next mission. To find out who or what OZ wants other than us" Says the Japanese boy.  
  
"How are we supposed to find out what they're looking for" questions a blonde Arab with blue eyes. "We have to get into OZ. We have to use one of two plans" The Japanese boy speaks to the others. "What are those plans Heero?" A European boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes says to the Japanese boy now called Heero.  
  
"Either one of us can go undercover into OZ, or we can all break in and cover for each other and steal the information" Speaks Heero. "I'll go in undercover. It'll be safer and quicker," says the boy with emerald green eyes. They all nod in agreement and go there separate ways without another word. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"So what are we supposed to do about it? You're the one they found not us. So why put us at risk but calling us here" Says one of the strong men angel. "If they can find me they can find you. I don't think we should meet for at least a year unless there's another emergency," I say coldly. "Now shut up Storm I've heard enough from you to last me a decade."  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" asks another man "Are we just supposed to do what we've been doing and act like nothings happened?" "No. We all need to change names and start new lives so they can't find us" I say. "Are we going to have to change lives every time there is the smallest of threats? I think its all crap your probably being paranoid," one of them said.  
  
"Why should we listen to a woman anyways" says Storm. I was on top of him and holding him in midair by his throat within the second. "I dare you to say that again" my eye flash with fury. "S.sorry" he muttered gasping for breath. I drop him to his feet and he gasps for air.  
  
"Fine. All of you can do as you please but just remember I did warn you" I turn and walk out without a second thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well I hope you guys like this. I hope to update more soon. I don't know where this idea came from I think part of it was from an RP but yeah I thought this would make a good fic so here it is! Please review and please read my story death angel. Oh and if you can figure out why my character is running from OZ tell me in the review. No Xamick this does not include you. Or Laura. Talk to you all later peace Lorim 


End file.
